3,650 days later and still love you
by cRaZyDeMoN40
Summary: They made a promise to wait for each other until they meet again, but when one waits for so long they tend to lose hope. He waits 10 years to see her again only to find out that she's already engaged to another. Would they be together again? or not?. R
1. Chapter 1

**3,650 days later and still love you**

**CD: No comments about grammar and or sentences, thank you.**

* * *

_Prologue  
_

Naruto was walking around Konoha in search for his one true love. While searching he began to think of all the years that have passed since he last saw her

_'I wonder how she looks now?' _he thought. He can still remember her young cute face when they were young and he's anxious to see how she had grown

_'Probably more beautiful than the last time we split apart' _Naruto then saw a familiar face. A woman with long black hair, pale eyes, and a gorgeous light blue dress.

_'Is that.. her!?' _Naruto needed to know. He walked faster towards her while avoiding the people that where passing by him and once he got close enough, he said the name of the person he missed these 10 years

"H..Hinata?" he said. The woman turned to see Naruto and she widened her eyes

"Naruto?" when she said his name, he was now sure that Hinata was in front of him

"Hinata!" he ran towards her and hugged her. Finally reunited with his one true love, he was so happy he could scream to the world how he felt

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see you again" when he released her a bit to look at her face he as surprised. He didn't see happiness, he saw sadness and a bit of guilt. This worried him.

"Hinata what's wrong?" she didn't responded, she just kept looking down

"Aren't you glad we are together again?" he said, Hinata looked at Naruto

"Naruto.. we can't be together" she said, this surprised him

"What!? wh-why not!?" he said

"Naruto... I'm married" she said and those last words made Naruto's world crumble down and those years of waiting to love again had gone to waist

* * *

10 years before the news, Naruto and Hinata were in love, he was 15 while she was 14. Hinata was the first one to notice him, she admired Naruto for years but she never got the chance to tell how she felt because she would either say something else or faint.  
Naruto however was the one who confessed what he felt towards Hinata. It took a lot of courage for him to say that, especially since no one in the village likes him.

Hinata was the only girl who loved Naruto and she won't love anyone else. But because of their relationship, that people started to take notice, the Hyuuga clan hated Hinata for seeing Naruto and Hinata's father forced her not to see him or there will be consequences. But she didn't care what other people thought about her and Naruto being together, they were happy with each other and every day they fell in love even more.

Hinata's father however would not stand for it any longer. One day he forced her to stay in her room all day and Hinata had plans to seeing Naruto again

"You shall not see that Kyuubi scum any longer!!" her father yelled at her

"He's not scum! his name is Naruto and I'm going to see him again today whether you like it or not!!" she yelled at her father which made him furious

"How dare you raise that tone of voice at me young lady!! You shall do as I say whether _you_ like it or not!! Now go into your room now until I say you could come out!!"

"Y-you can't do this!!"

"I just did!! to your room NOW!!" he said with fury in his voice

"I HATE YOU!!" Hinata screamed and ran up to her room. She landed on her bed and cried on her pillow.

An hour passed, Hinata was supposed to meet Naruto 30 minutes ago at the park where they always go to.

"He must think I don't care about him anymore" she said sobbing until she heard a tap on the window

"Why would you say such a thing?" she heard and saw Naruto sitting on a tree beside her window

"N-Naruto!" she hurriedly opened the window and let Naruto in

"Hey what happened? did you forget we were supposed to see each other?"

"No I would never forget that, It's just that.. my father forbid me to see you again because I would dishonor the clan"

"So he's an asshole" he said grinning

"Don't say that"

"Well anyways, we better go"

"Go? go where?" she surprisingly said

"Going out remember? c'mon" he said, grabbing her hand

"But my father he-he will.."

"He won't know we're gone okay, we are just going out for a while and come back safe and sound"

"..promise?"

"I will never break a promise" he said smiling warmly at her

"O-okay, let's go" they went out through the window and walked the rest of the way towards the park

They sat down a tree where they first dated and hung out. They looked at the stars on the wonderful night, the full moon that illuminated the lake of the park, they also saw couples walking around the park while holding hands.

"It's certainly is a wonderful night isn't it?" she said

"Yeah, but you know something else that makes it more wonderful?" he said looking at Hinata

"What?" she said. She then felt a hand on her cheek and lips on her own, she kissed him back. They didn't know how long they've been kissing but they finally broke apart

"What do you think?" he said, grinning at her

"You've improved" she said, she almost laughed when she saw Naruto's reaction

"What do you mean improved?! I'm a good kisser!"

"All I'm saying is that you now kiss better than before"

"So you're saying that I wasn't good before!?" he said but she didn't responded

"HEY! don't ignore me!" he started to poke her belly

"Stop it I'm ticklish!" she said

"Oh really?" he rapidly poked her on her belly making her laugh and cover herself

"Stop it Naruto I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay" he stopped then the both of them looked at the beautiful sky again

"... hey Hinata"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you, something that I've put a lot of thinking into it"

"What is it?"

"... Hinata.. I'm going away" he said and saw Hinata's eyes water

"Wh-what?"

"I didn't meant like leaving you, I meant that I'm going away because I want to improve my skills"

"How long?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm telling you right now that I'm going to travel with master Jiraiya and all I want is for you to wait for me 'till I come back"

"I-I don't know Naruto, we've been together for three years now, you're the reason I even stick up for myself"

"I just- I just want people to recognize the good side of me not the bad and the only way to do that is to become something of myself"

"... well okay but promise me you'll write to me"

"A true ninja always keeps his promise" she smiled and they kissed again

They were walking towards Hinata's house while holding their hands

"When are you going to leave?" she said

"... after I leave you here, you won't see me tomorrow" he said sadly, Hinata gripped his hand and tears fell down her face

"Don't worry we'll see each other again, I made a promise remember?"

"What if something bad happens to the both of us?" she said now infront of the tree beside her room

"The let's make sure that nothing happens to us until we see each other again" he said wiping away a tear with his thumb

"Naruto.. could you take me to my room?"

"Of course" he picked her up bridal style, hoped towards the tree and into her room

"Thank you" she said then they both kissed again, this time they kissed as if this was the last time they would ever do this again. They put their heart and love into the kiss that they were disappointed when they separated from the kiss

"That's more like it" she said and they both smiled

"Well.. time for me to go" he said, turning around and went out through the window. Hinata left it opened so that she could see him leave. She also saw him fading away from the streets of Konoha

"Goodbye Naruto"

Naruto was at the entrance with luggage on his backpack. He could see Jiraiya waiting for him

"It's about time you showed up" Jiraiya said but no response came from Naruto

"Hey don't worry kid, you'll see her again one day"

"I hope so" he said

"Alright, let's go"

Naruto turned around to see the village

"Goodbye Hinata" he said and followed Jiraiya towards years of hard work and training.

* * *

**CD: Next up, what happens in those years. And remember, no comment about bad grammar and or sentences. Till next time  
**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**3,650 days later and still love you**

**CD: No comment about grammar and or sentence, thank you**

* * *

The next day that Naruto left, he was training with Jiraiya new skills that Naruto hasn't even heard of or seen yet, while it sounded simple to master, it was a lot harder to do and required absolute concentration and since he hadn't got much sleep at all, Naruto tried to not faint out of exhaustion

_'I.. need to.. keep my eyes opened... I need.. to...'_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-OW!!

Jiraiya hit Naruto in the head with his hand

"Focus Naruto! do you want to get better or not"

"How about we call it a day!? huh!? I haven't slept for hours!!"

"When you're in battle with an enemy and you're all battered, bruised up or tired, do you simply call it a day?" Jiraiya said in a serious tone

"...no sir"

"And when you're in your office, at 3 in the morning, with a huge pile of papers to fill in about certain problems with the village, do you simply call it a day?"

"What does that got to do with anything?" Naruto said, irritated

"You think being Hokage is all fun and games kid? no, it takes a lot more than a just new ninja skill, you also need to now what it means to be Hokage"

"What does it mean then?"

"That, my student, is something that _you_ need to figure out now stop complaining and keep on with your training"

grumble...

"Can't I at least take a few minutes off, I want to write a message to Hinata... before I forget" Naruto said, and Jiraiya rolled his eyes

"Ya got 5 minutes" Naruto, hurriedly, grabbed a pencil and paper and started writing his letter

_Dear Hinata,_

_Hey Hinata what have you've been up to lately? I know that I'm having the worst time of my life but I guess some sacrifices need to be made just so I can be stronger. Remember our promise Hinata, I'll always love you no matter what, I miss you so much that I'm in the urge to forget this whole thing and come back to ya, but then I'll just miss the opportunity of a lifetime, training with a legendary, pervy, sannin._

_Well that's all I wanted to say for now, write me back sometime, I'll send you another message the next week, at least one message a week, how does that sound? I can't write you everyday you know. Till next time, _

_love, Naruto_

Naruto folded the paper like a scroll, Jiraiya then whistled like a bird so Naruto could wrap the message with a string on the bird's leg. Jiraiya whistled again and threw the bird gently.

"You think it's going to reach Konoha?"

"Yep, now GET TO WORK!!" the scream made Naruto jump and fall on his face

* * *

A few hours later it reached Konoha and inside a little house were birds go with messages. When it arrived, a man looked at the folded paper, took it and on the folded paper was Naruto's handwriting that said: 'To Hyuuga Hinata'

"Korio!" the man said, Korio was awakened from his sleep

"YES SIR!!"

"Lower your voice Korio this isn't the damn army, here take this to the Hyuuga residence, say that it's for Hyuuga Hinata"

"SIR YES SIR!!"

"KORIO!! for a thousand times do not yell!"

"SIR YES- I-I mean yes sir" Korio then disappeared in a puff of smoke and returned again

"Down to your left then go straight ahead and stop when you see a huge gate" the man said irritably

"Got it" he then disappeared again

The man then saw Korio's kunai knife, picked it up and hesitantly pointed it at his neck but stopped

"No, someday but not today"

* * *

Korio arrived at his destination. He went towards the door and rang the door bell, then a man in about his mid 30's answered it

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I received a letter for Hinata Hyuuga is she around?"

"I'm her father, who's it from?"

"Hmm" Korio checked the letter

"From a Na-ru-to, yeah, Naruto, a funny name but not like my name though, of course not all names are the same unless you want to name someone after another person and then the name automatically goes the same as the other persons name" Hinata's father looked at him weirdly

"Yeah.. okay.. I'll give the letter to her"

"Here you go sir.. you know you have weird eyes"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Surely"

"Did you ate any pain chips when you were a little child?"

"Hehehe... why?"

"Nevermind" he then closed the door

"Won't be hearing from him again" he checked the letter he received from Naruto

"A letter from that Kyuubi scum" he said with disgust in his voice

"Well then, I'll make sure that your letter will never reach my daughter" he said tearing the letter up and throwing it into the trash. Suddenly Hinata appeared, coming down the steps

"Good evening father, who was it at the door?"

"Oh no one important"

"Listen about what I said yesterday.. I was angry I didn't mean to yell at you and say that I hated you"

"It's alright Hinata, all is forgiven" he said

"Okay thank you... are you sure that nothing arrived for me today?"

"No my daughter, nothing at all"

"Well..okay see you later father" she said waking back to her room

"Hm, nothing at all" he said looking at the garbage can

* * *

Three months have passed and Hinata hasn't received any letter from Naruto. She was in her room laying on her bed inside her thoughts

_'Why hasn't he sent me anything yet.. did he forgot about me?' _Hinata then shook her head

_'Don't say such things, he promised he'll write to me, perhaps there's something that's keeping him from doing so.. maybe Jiraiya is pushing him too hard?'_

"If that's the case, then why didn't he sent at least one letter to me.. something is not right I know it" Hinata also notices that someone knocks on their door every once a week and when she goes to check who's there, her father says that it was no one important

"He isn't telling me something I just know it perhaps next week _I _should answer the door" she said

One week passed but no one came by the door, this made Hinata sad

"Naruto..." she said under her pillow

No one came because her father made sure of that

_A week before_

_Someone rang the bell, Hinata's father answered it, it was Korio again _

_"Hello again Mr.Hyuuga, I bet you already know why I'm here"_

_"Yes I do, I've been meaning to tell you something about this Korio"_

_"What is it sir?"_

_"The next time you have the same guy giving letters to my daughter, don't come back ever again to deliver it"_

_"Why not sir?"_

_"Just don't come back or there will be consequences" he threatened Korio_

_"Alright, alright! geez and here I thought you were a nice person, what do you want me to do with this letter then?"_

_"That's your problem now" he said closing the door. Korio looked at the letter _

_"Something tells me... that I shouldn't throw away this.. ah well back to work" he said and disappeared_

"... why haven't you sent me anything yet.. I should give him more time, I can't lose hope, I promised to wait... but what if.. NO! I love him and if I should wait for him in a matter of years... then so be it" she said

* * *

**CD: Finished with this chapter. No comment about bad grammar and or sentences, thank you.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**3,650 days later and still love you**

**CD: Don't comment about grammar and or sentences, thank you.**

* * *

Somewhere in the woods, Naruto was holding a kunai knife on Jiraiya's face. The both of them looked battered, bruised, and bloody, trees were broken apart and some were burned, the place was almost destroyed as if a battle just went on and the victor was the one who was pointing the knife.

"It's over Jiraiya, I win" Naruto said, the both of them were quiet but soon they started to laugh until their stomachs couldn't handle it which was about 3 seconds later

"Ya did well Naruto, I got to say you're a fast learner for a guy with a thick skull, I'm impressed" Jiraiya said, getting up and wiping dust away

"No sweat and all it took me was... uh how long was it again?"

"10 years, 10 years it took ya to learn every knowledge I have of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjustsu"

"Man.. 10 years... wait a minute! you taught me everything!?" Naruto said excitedly

"Yep" Jiraiya grinned

"Then that means... I'm going back?" Naruto said with hopes in his eyes and all it took to make him even more happy was a simple nod from his master, er, ex master

"I'm going back!? I'm going back!! I'M GOING BACK!! I need to write to Hinata fast!! I can't believe it!! W0000000000000T!!" Naruto ran towards nowhere, came back to grab a pen and paper and went back to run towards nowhere

"Idiot"

* * *

Naruto had grown a lot this 10 years, he was well built, was taller than before, knew how to treat a lady (with help from you know who), he had battle scars on his face from the hard training which made him very handsome, every week he kept writing letters to Hinata not missing one single week and even though she did not reply it didn't mattered to him because he was going to see her again.

He began writing the letter from the top of a tree branch putting his excitement into it, when he finished he folded it and used Jiraiya's bird call to send it.

"I'm coming home Hinata, our waiting will finally come to an end"

Naruto got down from the tree and ran towards Jiraiya only to find him asleep on the soft grass

"JIRAIYA!!" this outburst mad Jiraiya scream

"AAAAH!! Oh it's you, what is it!?" he said angrily

"Let's go already I want to finally see Hinata"

"Naruto it's late, I'm tired, let's call it a day"

"Does a true ninja in a middle of a battle battered, bruised, and tired, can simply call it a day?" Naruto grinned

"Don't be a smartass" he went back to sleep

"Fine then I'll go by myself" Naruto picked up his bag and walked away

"Do you even know the way?"

Naruto stopped and turned around with his hand behind his head

"Hehehehe... no" Jiraiya groaned and tossed Naruto a map

"Be careful out there, now goodbye"

"Goodbye Jiraiya and thanks for all these years of dedicating your life to training me"

"No problem now go towards your destination and never give-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"... he's getting old"

WACK!!

"Say that to me again and I'll make sure that your future shall end here if you know what I mean" Jiraiya threatened Naruto

" (gulp) yes sir" Naruto ran away

"... finally some peace and tranquility I hope this years of patience haven't damaged my brain"

Inside Jiraiya's brain was a lump that had the shape of Naruto's head and it sang

"I'm a tumor, I'm a tumor I'm a tumor I'm a tumor, I'm a tumor I'm a tumor I'm a tumor, oooh I'm a tumor"

* * *

Naruto traveled for days until he could see a huge entrance leading inside the village

"Th-this is the place.. Konoha.. you haven't changed one bit"

Naruto was walking inside until he was halted

"Halt! who are you and state your name?" a ninja ordered him

"Naruto Uzamaki, I left the village 10 years ago and I'm well known in this village to hold the demon that almost destroyed it" Naruto said and the guards looked at him until their memory snapped

"Naruto!? I haven't heard or seen you around this parts how you've been man!!" Naruto was surprised by the guy's reaction usually people scream in terror or run towards him to hit him with an object

"Do I know you?"

"Do you know me? you don't remember!? it's me Konohamoru!"

"Konohamoru!? wow I didn't even recognize you without the goggles"

"Well I had to make room for this" he signaled his forehead protector

"So a ninja huh? what rank?"

"Chunnin obviously, I guard here part time or at least until I'm assigned to a mission"

"Say how are things going in here since I left?"

"For me things weren't exactly the same without you around but everything is good actually"

"Well I would love to chit chat some more but I got to go meet someone"

"Okay, nice having you back Naruto" Konohamoru said waving goodbye to Naruto

* * *

Naruto was walking around Konoha looking for his one true love. While searching he began to think of all the years that have passed since he last saw her.

_'I wonder how she looks now?" _he thought. He could still remember her cute face when they were young and he's anxious to see how much she had grown.

_'Probably more beautiful than the last time we split apart' _Naruto then saw a familiar face. A woman with long black hair, pale eyes, and a gorgeous light blue dress

_'Is that.. her!?' _Naruto needed to know. He walked faster towards her while avoiding the people that was passing by him and once he got close enough he said the name of the person he missed these 10 years

"H.. Hinata?" he said. The woman turned around and widened her eyes

"Naruto?" when she said his name, he was now sure that Hinata was in front of him

"Hinata!" he ran towards her and hugged her. Finally reunited with his one true love, he was so happy he could scream to the world how he felt.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see you again" when he released her a bit to look at her face he was surprised. He didn't see happiness, he saw sadness and a bit of guilt. This worried him.

"Hinata what's wrong?" she didn't respond, she just kept looking down

"Aren't you glad we are together again?" he said, Hinata looked at Naruto

"Naruto.. we can't be together" she said, this surprised him

"What!? wh-why not!?" he said

"Naruto.. I'm married" she said and those last words made Naruto's world crumble down and all those years of waiting to love again had gone to waste.

* * *

And this is where we left off

"M-Married? why? WHY!?" he said a bit loudly which attracted some attention

"Naruto why are you here?" he could not believe what he just heard

"Why am I here?... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M HERE!?" he screamed which attracted more attention

"Naruto, don't scream" she said

"HOW CAN-(ahem) how can't i scream at you, don't you remember 10 years ago?, the promise we made?" he said holding back the scream and holding back the tears

"Naruto.. what happened 10 years ago are old memories, now please... stop talking to me"

"Who is it?" he said ignoring what he just heard right now. Suddenly a man appeared beside Hinata, a man who was about the same age as Naruto.

Naruto could not believe who it was, it was one of his best friends, one who was his other rival when they were young but then became friends

"Kiba!?" Naruto said. Hinata was holding closer to Kiba but at the same time not looking at Naruto directly, she couldn't bare his reaction

"Naruto? my God, how you've been man, I believe you've met Hinata my wife, obviously you have"

"Yeah.. I do" he said looking at Hinata but she kept looking down

"How long has it been like uh.."

"10 years, 10 years of finally coming back to this place expecting to find happiness and love only to be miserable and filled with hatred like I've never felt before" he said while looking at Hinata but she never looked back

"Those are some deep words there Naruto, what were you looking for?" he didn't answer he just kept looking at Hinata. Kiba noticed this.

"Well I guess that it isn't my business, anyways Hinata we need to go back, your father is waiting for his medicine"

"Yeah..sure" she turned around never looking up and not waiting for Kiba

"See ya later Naruto" Kiba walked towards her

Naruto just stood there watching Hinata fade away into the crowd. After that he let the tears fall from his face, he hated to cry but he let them go this time

"No... this isn't over.. not until I figure out why" Naruto then followed the both of them into the crowd.

* * *

**CD: No flames, comments about bad grammar and or sentences and be patient. Till next time.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**3,650 days later and still love you**

**CD: No comment about bad sentences and or grammar, thank you.**

* * *

Hinata was walking fast not looking behind and unaware of Kiba calling her

"Hinata wait up!!" he grabbed her arm and stopped her. She stood still looking at the ground

"Hinata what's wrong?" Kiba said, worried

"I-It's nothing Kiba, nothing at all"

"Then why were you walking to fast?"

"I'm just.. in a hurry, you know about father's condition" indeed he knew, Hinata's father had a heart attack at the age of 47 which made others worry about him

"Yeah well at least wait up for me next time"

"Okay" Hinata walked until Kiba stopped her again

"What is it this time Kiba?"

"We're already here" Kiba said, pointing to the mansion

"Oh... sorry"

"No prob. let's just go inside"

* * *

Naruto was hiding behind a familiar tree beside Hinata's room waiting for a certain someone to go inside her room.

While he was waiting, Hinata and Kiba gave the medicine to her father

" (cough, cough) thank you Hinata and Kiba" he said on top of his bed, resting

"Let's go Kiba, father needs rest" he nodded and walked outside his room

"Listen Kiba, I need some rest.. it was one heck of a day today"

"That's alright, I need to do some missions anyway, go ahead and rest" Kiba said, he kissed Hinata and disappeared

Hinata went upstairs, into her room, and sat down her bed with a pillow on her face. She screamed for a long time on the pillow, then rested her back on her bed

"Why? .. why did you came back?"

"To see you again" she opened her eyes and got up to see Naruto standing in front of her

"You! how did-"

"Through the window, where I always sneak in to see you remember?"

"You have no right to be in here"

"Oh that's where you're wrong Hinata, I have every right to be in here with you again, to see you again, that's what we promised 10 years ago! or have you forgotten that too?"

"No Naruto, you have no right to be here because this is _my _room in _my _house so please leave now!"

"You didn't say that 10 years ago when we LOVED EACH OTHER!"

"Stop Naruto just stop! please leave!"

"Why Hinata? why did you get married?"

"..."

"WHY HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN OUR PROMISE?! WHY DID YOU STOP LOVING ME!?" Naruto said furiously but was surprised to see Hinata cry

"You think I forgot? you think I stopped loving you?! that's were you're wrong! 10 YEARS NARUTO!! 10 FUCKING YEARS!! and you haven't even sent me one letter"

"WHAT!? I so did sent you letters, EVERY WEEK!!"

"Don't you dare lie to me! I haven't forgotten the promise we made, I was waiting for you, hoping to see you again, waiting, and waiting, and waiting, AND WAITING!! I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Hinata screamed and swollen with tears

"So that's why you got married, because you couldn't take it anymore!?"

"No Naruto! I got married because I _wanted to_"

"Then why Kiba!? what has he done to you!?"

"A lot more than you all these 10 years!! unlike you he was with me, I told you that Kiba was my best friend since we were teammates"

"What has he done then huh?!"

"He was with me when I was alone, it all started 2 years after you left"

* * *

I was just alone in the woods still waiting for you, even though you haven't sent me anything, he showed up minutes later

"Hinata?" he said

"K-Kiba!? what are you doing here?"

"I always train here, what are you doing here?"

I stood quiet but he knew what I was thinking

"Naruto huh?, don't worry Hinata he'll come back one day"

"When is that day going to appear Kiba?" I knew he couldn't answer but he tried to anyway

"I don't know, but all I know is that if you have hope and faith in him I know that some day he'll appear and when he does you can finally wrap your arms around him and be with him again" I smiled when he said that, he actually helped in our relationship

As the years fade away so did my hope to you but Kiba was beside me every day to cheer me up. There was one day however were he wasn't beside me and all the memories about you came passing through my brain, and all the years that have passed, I couldn't wait for you anymore, I wanted to end this misery I had inside me, all this suffering that I had to go through without hearing from you, seeing you, I just couldn't take it anymore.

I saw my kunai knife on my shelf I picked it up and was about to end my misery until Kiba came in

"Sorry I'm late Hinata I was-HINATA!!" he ran towards me and took my arms, getting the knife away from my neck, I was forcing myself to do it but he stopped me

"ANYTHING BUT THIS HINATA!! ANYTHING BUT THIS!!" he screamed, I was tired, I stopped forcing myself, and I let go of the knife. Kiba the held me closer and I cried on his chest

"Suicide isn't the answer Hinata... you idiot" he said, he caressed my hair gently we stayed that way until I stopped crying

"All better?" he said I nodded

"Good, now c'mon let's go outside for a while" he said lifting me up

"..Kiba?" I said, he turned around

"Yeah?" I kissed him on the lips, It meant a lot in that kiss because that's when I realized that I loved him, not as a friend anymore, much more than that then I split away and looked at his face he was very surprised

"Thank you.. let's go" I said as I pulled his arm and the rest was history.

* * *

Hinata finished telling him what happened. Naruto was sitting on a chair listening to everything she said and shocked that she almost killed herself out of desperation. He felt guilty.

"So now you know, I didn't marry Kiba to forget you, I married him because I love him" she said, Naruto got up from the chair

"So that's it then, after that you simply just.. forgot?"

"No... I tried to forget Naruto but there's still a part of me that still remembers but I already made my decision"

"... do you love him?" Naruto said

"Of course"

"Do you still love me?" Hinata didn't spoke, she didn't knew herself, she started to wonder why she didn't say no

"Hinata I'll ask you again, do you still love me?" Hinata was deep in thought and after a few seconds later she answered

"Yes.. I still do.. I still love you but..."

"That's all I wanted to hear" Naruto headed towards the window

"Where are you going?" Naruto turned around

"I'm leaving you to Kiba... I know we can't be together"

"But!-"

"But what Hinata!? You made your choice! you said it yourself! what could possibly change your mind?!" Naruto said angrily

"I..I"

"After I get out of this room you won't need to worry about me anymore, because you won't see me tomorrow just like the last time we split apart, only this time you won't see me ever again" Naruto jumped

"Naruto don't go!" Hinata ran towards the window but saw nothing, only the dark streets but no Naruto

"don't go..." she said, a tear fell from her face

She might have gotten rid of him, but she will never forget the love they both shared 10 years ago

"please.. come back..."

* * *

**CD: No flames, no comments about bad grammar and or sentences, thank you and be patient. Till next time  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**3,650 days later and still love you**

**CD: Don't comment about bad grammar and or sentences, thank you.**

* * *

The next day, Hinata went searching for Naruto. She looked everywhere in his house, in the ramen shop, the training area in the woods, even in the park where they used to just sit down on the tree every night. But he was nowhere to be found everywhere in Konoha.

"So... he really is gone..." Hinata gave up and went to her home. Not her father's mansion but the new house she and Kiba lived. She unlocked the door, went in and saw Kiba in the kitchen fixing himself something to eat

"Hi Hinata, where were you all day?" he said. Hinata had a confused look on her face. She looked at her watch, she had been searching in the village for about 8 hours.

"Oh my, sorry if I worried you"

"Nah it's okay" he said going towards Hinata and kissed her but Hinata seemed to have pushed back a little. Kiba took notice.

"What's wrong Hinata?" he said , touching her cheek

"Oh it's.. nothing really I'm just tired"

"Really?" he said suspiciously

"Just what exactly you've been doing?" he said, Hinata looked at him

"What do you mean?"

"Well first of all, yesterday you didn't told me why you were crying, then you simply decided to go out of town without even telling me, then you don't want to tell me where were you, and now when I kissed you, you were about to neglect me" he said in a seriuos tone

"I wasn't going to neglect you! what makes you think that!?"

"Hinata just tell me what's going on so I could calm down a bit"

"N-nothing alright! so please could you leave me alone for a while?"

"No Hinata!!" he screamed which surprised Hinata

"I've had enough of this _bullshit_! that you're giving me!" he said angrily but then he noticed Hinata backing away a little

" (sigh) I'm, I'm sorry Hinata, I just get upset when you lie to me I didn't mean to scream at you" he said

"No I'm the one who should be sorry, I keep secrets from you and you have the right to know them"

"Okay how about we start by telling me what happened yesterday"

"O-okay... Naruto came by and.." she stopped to look at Kiba, he was waiting for her patiently

"And we had a fight"

"About 10 years ago?" Hinata looked at him and nodded, he sighed

"Alright.. what happened?"

"I told him about you and me and about how you took care of me those years, then he asked who do I love the most..." Hinata looked at Kiba again

"It's okay keep going"

"I said I loved you both... and he simply.." she started to cry

"He left me... forever.."

"Forever? how can you be sure?"

"I looked all around Konoha for him, that's why you couldn't find me this morning.. I was all day searching and searching and..." she cried even more, Kiba went close to her and hugged her

"It's okay Hinata, it's alright"

"But.. aren't you mad at me?" she said looking at him

"Why would I be mad?"

"I still love Naruto but I also love you Kiba, I'm so confused"

"What does your heart tell you?" Kiba said, Hinata didn't answer, she wasn't sure yet who she loved the most

"I... I don't know"

"Then I'll leave you alone for now"

"WHAT!?" she said

"I didn't mean leaving you! I meant some alone time"

"Oh" she was relieved, she couldn't stand another loss

"I'll leave you alone now" Kiba then walked out of the house

"But I didn't..." she was all alone again in her own house but with some thinking to do

* * *

Many days passed away, but Hinata was still unsure. She left the house for a while to get some fresh air, even though it was night time. Hinata just kept walking on the empty streets until she came across a bar were a commotion was heard

"Oh yeah?! SCREW YOU!!" someone said but he was then tossed out

"And don't come back again you drunk!" the bartender closed the door

"Y- you're the drunk.. one" Hinata walked fast to avoid the guy until

"Hey I know you! You're that uh... Hyuuga person yeah!" she stopped and turned around

"Have we met before?"

"Oh no! no! no! no! I met your father I recognize cause (hic) cause of the weird eyes he has... he has your eyes as well"

"My father? who are you?"

"My names Korio, I'm a messenger boy, my boss suicided for whatever reason and the new boss, oh man, she's a tiger"

"Well okay nice to meet you Korio but I really need to get going" Hinata said walking away

"Oh well that's just too bad, I was about to show you some letters that were supposed to be for you" Hinata stopped and turned around

"Letters? what letters?"

"Letters from a guy named uh... a guy named duh... Na-ro-tu I think"

"Narotu? don't you mean..."

"Naruto! of course how could I forget"

"N-Naruto!?" she said surprised, shocked, and guilty

"Yeah that's what I said"

"Where are the letters!?" she said grabbing his shirt

"Whoa easy! they're in my house on my basement"

"Take me there please!"

"Alright alright! but I warn ya it's a long walk from here"

"I don't care just take me there"

"Alright" they walked only five steps and stopped in front of a house

"Here we are!" Hinata was dumbfounded

"But.. it's next to the bar"

"For me five steps is enough walking.. when I'm drunk.. which I am now"

They went inside and Korio opened another door that leaded towards the basement

"They are in that trunk, make yourself at home.. in my basement" Korio opened the trunk and when it opened a huge pile of letters came out

"Crap! gotta clean this mess" Korio was gathering the letters but Hinata stopped him

"No, I'll handle it"

"Oh good, thank you so much I'm going to bed now you can leave whenever you like" Korio said going up the stairs

In the meanwhile, Hinata looked at the pile of letters

_'There's so many... are this letters really from Naruto?'_

She wasn't going to find out just by looking at them. She opened one and saw Naruto's handwriting plus his name

"Oh my God... he did send letters.." she kept reading them, all of them not stopping

The letters revealed the love that Naruto still had for her all those years, every week he send her the letters and their purpose was to keep her waiting until the very day he would return. She kept reading and counting how many he sent a week. From the numbers she counted he hasn't forgotten to send her letters each week for 10 years. She finished reading all of them. But one was missing, she looked everywhere for it but couldn't find it.

"Perhaps.. he forgot one week?" she said suddenly Korio came down

"Hey who's in my-! oh! Hinata, I forgot that you were still here" Korio said, talking more normal than yesterday

"Korio! I'm sorry I didn't meant to stay all night"

"You mean all night and day, it's 3 in the afternoon, you read all of those letters huh?"

"Yeah but he didn't send the last one, I guess he forgot"

"Oh! I almost forgot, here" he reached into his pocket and got out a letter

"I forgot to put this one in the trunk, the guy sent this one a week ago" he tossed it to Hinata

"A week ago but then that means..." she put her hand on her mouth

"You know you're really lucky to have a guy that really loves you like that, I wish that someday the new boss would stop flirting with me, I hope that the two of you live happy together" Korio smiled and went upstairs

Hinata didn't wanted to open the last letter but she wanted to see what he wrote to her. She opened it and when she read it she started to cry. It read:

_Dear Hinata,_

_Guess what? I'm coming back! excited right?, yeah me too. After all these years we can finally live the rest of them together. I'm sorry that I let you wait for so long but that's why we made a promise to wait no matter what happens to the both of us. No matter how forcing it may be to wait, no matter how painful it is to not be with each other, we both overcome it now. _

_I'll be home in a matter of days. I'm not going to say when because I want to surprise you, when we both see each other I'm expecting a big happy smile and a warming hug._

Hinata cried more after reading this part

_After we see each other I have something to tell you I won't write it in this letter because I want to say it to you personally. It's something big, something that'll get us both together forever and ever. The waiting is over Hinata be happy now cause I'll be beside you before you even notice._

_Love, Naruto_

Hinata finished reading. She was on her knees while reading the letter, she couldn't stand anymore, she cried, all those years she forgotten Naruto but he still remembered her and he sent the letters to prove it

"Oh my God... what have I done" she knew exactly what she had done. She got married and not cared about Naruto, instead of waiting like they promised she decided that she didn't need him anymore, but right now she needs him more than ever, more than anything, more than...

"Kiba... I'm so sorry" she knew it, her heart knew it, and those letters helped her realize it, she loved Naruto more than anything in the world. But she didn't felt sad or guilty she felt... happy. She loved Naruto and she was happy

"Naruto.. where are you?" she got up and ran out of the house. She just ran around screaming

"NARUTO!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" she didn't care for the people that was looking at her she just cared for him now

"WHERE ARE YOU PLEASE!!" she was at it for an hour and gave up. She knew that he wasn't going to be with her, he promised her that

"He really is gone..." why didn't she realize it before was it because of the letters. Wait the letters, she never got them, why?

"10 years ago.. my father answered the door and didn't let me knew who it was... could it be that" she gasped but then she felt angry, furious, and filled with so much hatred that she never felt before and the people that was around her felt a red aura surrounding which meant to stay the hell away from her

"Father... you and I shall have... a father daughter talk" she walked towards his manison. Hell will be broke loose in that manison.

* * *

**CD: No comment about bad grammar and or sentences, thank you and be patient. Till next time.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**3,650 days later and still love you**

**CD: _DON'T _comment about bad grammar and or sentences.**

* * *

Hiashi was in his living room drinking tea until he felt a strange aura coming towards his mansion

"This aura is nothing that I ever felt before..." suddenly the door of the masion was pushed down by someone

"Hinata! what is the meaning of this!?" Hiashi said angrily but he then sensed the fierce aura surrounding Hinata and when she spoke, it send shivers up his spine

"What is my meaning Hiashi? oh I will tell you my meaning, you lied to me all these years you bastard!!"

"How dare you talk to me like that!! and I don't know what you are talking about these lies!!"

"Oh you know damn well what I'm talking about, 10 years ago I was supposed to have received letters from Naruto but you simply threw them out and never gave them to me!!"

"You think I'd let you hang around that Kyuubi scum never in my life-" Hiashi was interrupted when Hinata slapped him hard, which made him let go of his cane and drop onto the floor

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT EVER AGAIN!! HIS NAME IS NARUTO AND I SHALL NOT LET YOU DISRESPECT HIM LIKE THAT!!" Hiashi was sure he felt the room shake a little

"And guess what _dad_, he arrived here on Konoha and was in my room a week ago, _at night!_" Hiashi widened his eyes

"He.. was here?, arrgh!" he suddenly felt pain on his chest but Hinata didn't notice this, she kept on

"Thanks to you I may never see him again!! you are a sorry excuse for a father!!" she screamed

"hi..hinata" he hardly could say her name

"I HATE YOU!!" she said with so much anger in her voice that made Hiashi's condition worsen

"ARRRRGH!!" he screamed in pain while holding his chest and suddenly he blacked out which made Hinata worry

"Hiashi?" she said but no response

"F-father!? FATHER!!" she said getting closer to him but he didn't responded she felt his heart rate. None.

* * *

She was at the hospital waiting for him, Kiba was close to her. They were in there for two hours, waiting for a doctor to say the news. Hinata felt guilty for yelling at her father but not aware of his condition, she didn't want her father to die like this, being screamed at and saying that she hated him again.

A doctor came out and both Kiba and Hinata stood up

"How is he doc?" Kiba said

"Well after some hard effort and patience, he made it out alive" they were both relieved, especially Hinata

"May we see him?" asked Hinata

"I'm afraid not, he needs rest, he almost died and we can't need another heart attack" the doctor said

"I understand..." Hinata said

The both of them headed towards their home. Hinata sat on a table but Kiba stayed up and was looking at Hinata very seriously

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you and your father argued about?"

"Kiba I really don't want to talk about this now" she said looking at her table

"It was about Naruto huh?" he said and Hinata looked at him

"Kiba..."

" (sigh) I knew this day would come" he said and Hinata was dumbfounded

"Day?, what day?"

"Hinata you love Naruto more than me don't you?"

"What!? no! uh I mean uh... I.."

"Hinata I have known you all my life, and ever since he returned again you've been acting differently than before"

"What do you want me to say Kiba? that I still love him?, that my all these 10 years he kept loving me till now? that I love him more than you? is that what you want me to say?" Kiba chuckled

"At least you're telling me the truth" Hinata was then quiet

"Hinata... you might have not realized it before, but before you and I even kissed I loved you more than a friend" Hinata look at Kiba

"In fact ever since we were teammates I had a crush on you but you simply daydream or look at Naruto all the time that I began to be jealous of him, that's why I wasn't so friendly around him, to tell you the truth I despised him and I wanted to show you on the Chunnin exams that I was better than him but I was wrong and he beat me thus making you fall deeper in love with him" Kiba then turned around to look at nothing

"Then two years later he confessed to you and you were the most happiest person I ever saw, and even though I pretended to be happy for you I was deeply crushed and sad that when everybody wasn't looking I let one tear fall of my face, usually I let Akamaru, my old dog who passed away, comfort me and made me feel a bit better"

"Oh Kiba..." Hinata said looking at him

"You don't need to apologize, after that I knew that you were out of my reach, so I became better friends with Naruto, but after he left, you were sad again, I didn't took those years as a chance for you and me to get together since I thought that you still loved him so I encouraged you to keep waiting for his arrival but then years later you tried to kill yourself, I could never forget that day, I stopped you from doing a horrible mistake, but then you kissed me and I was confused, all those years of waiting and you suddenly love me, huh, you have no idea how happy I was and we got married two years after and those were our happiest years of our lives until Naruto returned" Kiba turned around to look at Hinata

"I then realized that your feelings for him didn't fade away, they were still there, inside your heart waiting to be released, and here we are discussing about it and we got to the conclusion that you love Naruto more than me and I accept your decision, I know you love me Hinata but you love him more and you don't need to pay me back for all those years of me being beside you, you loving me was enough" Kiba finished, smiling warmly to Hinata

"Kiba.. thank you so much" she got up and hugged him tightly

"Thank you for making this easier for me" she said

"Hey no problem... listen I think that I last saw him at the park" she widened her eyes and looked at him

'R-Really!?"

"I saw him under a tree looking at the stars, you better hurry though before he disappears" Kiba said then he felt lips on his own for a few seconds

"Thank you for everything Kiba, I really appreciate it"

"Yeah sure, now get going" he said, Hinata nodded and ran as fast as she could towards the park

"Goodbye Hinata hope he makes your life better" Kiba said before closing the door.

* * *

Hinata was at the park looking for him under the tree they were a long time ago but he wasn't there there was no one there

"I'm too late.."

"Hinata?" she was surprised, she turned around but then saw that it was Korio

"Oh it's you Korio, have you seen Naruto?"

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, orange coat, and whiskers?"

"Yes!"

"Nope haven't seen him"

"Oh.."

"Why what's the matter?"

"I just wanted to tell him that I still love him, more than ever, I said some mean stuff to him that I regret saying, I juts want to be with him again, hold him again, and kiss him again but he's gone for good and I'll never see him ever again" she said crying

"That's all I wanted to hear" Korio said

"W-What?" Hinata said but then was surprised when lips touched hers for a moment until she pushed back

"Korio what the hell are you doing!?" she screamed

"Korio? .. oh sorry I forgot, just a sec" then a puff of smoke appeared and slowly it faded away revealing Naruto again

"N-Naruto!? you were.."

"Yep I was Korio all this time even when he was delivering messages all these 10 years"

"Then what about the training?" she said still shocked

"I really left for all these years, the thing I left behind however was a clone to send you those letters"

"So you knew all along!?"

"Actually when I met you I was surprised but then me and my clone talked and I realized that your father didn't give you those letters, so we decided to get you back, but my clone fade away and I had to be Korio"

"So at the bar.. that was you?"

"Yep, surprised?"

"Much more than you think but what about Kiba was he part of this? he told me he saw you here"

"Well he saw through my disguise when the both of you were walking form the hospital and I knew that I needed to stay here until you came so he wasn't part of my plan"

"Oh... wait a minute why didn't you told me earlier"

"Like what the last letter said, it was a surprise, that I was going to be beside you before you even notice" Naruto grinned and then Hinata laughed and both of them kissed each other deeply, all those years waiting and all the conflict they had to go through now ended here on the park where they always hung out and dated, under the same tree, on the same soft grass they sat. They split apart and Hinata buried her face on his chest

"I missed you so much, I love you"

"I missed you too, oh I almost forgot" Hinata looked at him weirdly when he leaned in front of her but then knew what was coming and she began to cry

"Oh Naruto"

"Hinata.. will you marry me?" he took out a ring, it was a beautiful diamond ring and on it was carved: "To Hinata, the love of my life"

"yes! YES I DO!!" she said crying happily and she hugged Naruto again, holding the ring

"Thank you Hinata" they kissed again

* * *

It was wedding day, the sky was beautiful, many people were seated and on the front was a very nervous Naruto waiting for his bride, a priest, and Naruto's best friend Sasuke as the best man

"Calm down dobe" he said

"Shut up teme! I bet you were this nervous on your wedding with-"

"Hey hey hey! don't mention her name to the readers"

Suddenly music was played from the violin and everyone turned around to see the bride. Hinata appeared, beside her holding her arm was her father walking slowly towards Naruto, her father said quietly

"Hinata I'm sorry for treating you badly but do you really need to marry so soon?"

"Yes father I was here before remember?"

" (sigh) Alright but when you have kids don't hide them from me"

"I won't father" they finally reached and Hiashi released her daughter. Hinata looked at Naruto

"You look beautiful" he said

"You look handsome" she responded

"Yeah but this suit is killing me"

"(ahem)" the priest said and both of them turned around

"We are gathered here- (skiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip)  
do you Naruto Uzamaki take Hinata Hyuuga as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do" he said looking at Hinata

"And do you Hinata Hyuuga take Naruto Uzamaki as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do, I really do" they both smiled

"Then by the power embested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss"

Then they kissed deeply, they were now together again, married for eternity, and everyone raised on their feet and applauded. Even Kiba was in the wedding but with another girl by his side.

They were now happy forever and there was nothing in this world that could break their love, because they waited 10 years for each other and now the can be together till the very end.

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
